


I Don't Want to Hurt You

by lycanhood



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Established Relationship, F/F, Light Angst, Light Smut, Mild Smut, Power problems, mention of lois and clark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10016741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lycanhood/pseuds/lycanhood
Summary: Kara and Lena are dating, but Kara is hesitant to get physical with Lena because of her super strength. They struggle with their desires and search for a solution that will allow them to be together.





	1. Hot and Bothered

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Don't Want to Hurt You : Smut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223237) by [lycanhood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lycanhood/pseuds/lycanhood), [Mmjohns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns). 



> Be sure to check out I Don't Want to Hurt You: Smut by Mmjohns for the fifth & final chapter of this fic. Warning, that work is rated Explicit for sexual content (obviously)
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10223237

Lena was hovering over her, dark hair a mess, lipstick smudged, a sexy smirk on her face. The brunette intertwined their fingers on either side of Kara’s head as she leaned down and kissed Kara again and again and again. Kara writhed beneath her, pressing her body up to meet Lena’s, unable to get close enough. She would never be close enough. They were both fully dressed, but Kara could feel the heat between them like a living thing. Lena’s lips on hers were urgent and wanting. They kissed breathlessly. Who really needed oxygen anyway? Lena broke the kiss, only to drag her lips up Kara’s jaw. When her teeth nipped ever so slightly at Kara’s earlobe, the blonde moved her hands to Lena’s hips, powerless to resist the urge to touch more of Lena. She frantically gripped at the fabric of Lena’s skirt, needing to do something, anything with her hands. As Lena’s mouth moved down to her neck. Her hot tongue running over Kara’s pulse point. She bite there harshly, drawing a gasp from Kara. Kara squeezed her eyes tightly shut, feeling her body heat up everywhere. The kryptonian splayed her hands desperately against Lena’s back, trying so hard not to lose control. But her mind was a haze. All she could feel was Lena’s body, all she could smell was her perfume, all she could hear was Lena whispering her name. It was impossible to concentrate, impossible to think. Lena was oblivious to her girlfriend’s struggle, happily biting Kara’s neck again, and smiling against the girl’s skin as she moaned. The brunette trailed her hands down Kara’s sides, moving her mouth across her collarbone.

“Lena…” Kara could barely form the word. Lena’s mouth travels lower, kissing the line where Kara’s skin disappeared beneath her shirt. “Lena, I-I can’t.” Kara quickly, but gently climbs out from under Lena. Already on the other side of the room, before Lena knows what’s happened. She begins pacing by the bedroom door, wringing her hands. “I can’t do this.” she mutters, frustrated. Lena sits up on the bed, out of breathe,  trying to compose herself.

“Kara…” Lena says. The blonde frantically shakes her head and continues to pace.

“I’m sorry, Lena. I’m so so sorry. But...it’s just...too much. You’re too...amazing, sexy, just so damn _ hot.”  _ Lena laughs and pats the bed beside her.

“Kara, darling, please come back over here.” Kara holds out a hand as if to ward Lena off.

“No, no. I’m all…” Kara gestures up and down her body “Hot and bothered!” Lena playfully raises her eyebrow.

“That’s kinda the point.” Kara rolls her eyes, and stomps a foot in frustration. Lena sighs and pats the bed again. “Darling, come here, really, I’ll keep my hands to myself.” Kara looks at here skeptically.  Lena smiles and sits on her hands. “I swear, okay! Just come here.” Kara relents and goes to sit beside her, leaving at least a foot of space between them. “Kara, I know, you’re worried…that us...being physical could be dangerous.”

“It _ is _ dangerous, Lena.” Kara says grimly. “Not could be,  _ is _ . That’s a fact.” She rubs her thumb over her palm nervously, as if willing her hands to be less powerful. 

“Kara, look at me.” Lena says reaching forward to still Kara’s hands. Blue eyes shyly rise to meet green. “I trust you, Kara. I know, you would never hurt me. And...I want you.” Kara blushes slightly, and Lena laughs. “I think, I’ve made that pretty clear. But, darling, if-if sex isn’t something you want, or not something you feel ready for, that’s okay.” Then Kara is grasping Lena’s hands suddenly panicked. 

“No! Lena, that’s not what this is about! Believe me, I...I want this!” Kara lowers her voice, embarrassed “I-I want you too.” This draws a smile from Lena. She reaches up and cups Kara’s face. Kara closes her eyes and breathes out slowly. “I want you so badly, Lena.” she whispers, placing her hand over Lena’s. “And that’s what scares me. When I’m with you, everything is just so... _ intense _ , and I can’t  _ think _ .” Lena rests her forehead against Kara’s.

“That’s how it’s suppose to be.” Kara pulls away and stands, walking across the room. She runs a hand through her hair and places her hands on her hips. Something similar to her Supergirl pose.

“I know. I know, but I know it must seem like I have a lot of control over my strength, but I don’t. It’s something I have to focus on every minute of everyday. And when I forget myself for even a second,  _ something _ ends up in pieces, and I just...I can’t stand the thought of that  _ something _ being you.” Lena stands and takes Kara hands, she runs her thumbs over the back of Kara’s hands, soothing her.

“It’s alright, Kara. Look, I...well I wasn’t going to say anything. But I may have spoken to Alex…” Kara’s eyes widen in horror.

“About this?” The blonde’s voice is high pitched and her cheeks turn bright red. “Lena, why would you…?” Lena stops her.

“Don’t freak out, okay? I went to her and explained our situation, and she was relatively cool about it.” Lena rubs Kara shoulders as her girlfriend closes her eyes and sighs.

“Why? Why did you do that?” Kara mutters, clearly mortified. Lena soldiers on.

“Well, she and I are going to try to come up with some...scientific solution to our problem. Something that can maybe dampen your abilities while we’re...intimate.” Kara peeks up at her with interest.

“Really?” Lena shrugs her shoulders.

“Maybe. Okay, don’t get too excited. We’ve just now started brainstorming, but it’s possible.” She pulls Kara over to the bed as she speaks. “In the meantime, we don’t have to do anything, alright.” She lays on her side, and pulls Kara down behind her, draping the blonde’s toned arm over her. “We can just lay here and you can hold me and no one has to get hot and bothered. We’re adults, we can control ourselves.” Kara laughs and cuddles into her.

“Speak for yourself, Luthor. I get flustered just being in the same room as you.” Lena laughs, and intertwines their fingers.

“We’ll figure this out, Kara. Maybe not tonight, but we will. I promise.”


	2. Than Are Dreamt Of In Your Philosophy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Lena work the problem

Over the next several weeks, Lena and Alex set to work brainstorming ways to dampen or take away Kara’s powers for short periods of time. Once, Alex was able to overlook the ick-factor of her sister’s sex life she began to really enjoy the scientific challenge. Besides, it was a good way for she and Lena to get to know each other. A nerdy, though slightly awkward, bonding experience. 

Their first few theories revolved around kryptonite. The most obvious way to remove Kara’s powers. They experimented with designing some kind of device that would emit low levels of kryptonite radiation in order to weaken Kara during sex. It seemed simple enough. They had Winn build a lead bracelet that would encase the kryptonite until Kara and Lena were ready to use it. Then Kara could flip a switch on the bracelet and small amounts of radiation would be released. Of course, the tricky part was calibrating the damn thing correctly. Too much radiation and Kara was too queasy to actually enjoy anything, too little and she was still able to crush Lena’s very expensive headboard. They discovered that the hard way. It didn’t take long for Lena and Alex to conclude that green kryptonite wasn’t the solution. They began to think out of the box. 

Two of their ideas were quite promising. Alex came up with a plan to try and imitate red sunlight, similar to the way the sunbed at the DEO generated yellow sunlight. This was proving difficult however, due to the fact that they didn’t have access to red sunlight or any information about its composition. So that was pretty much a dead end.  Lena was tweaking with the green kryptonite formula. The kryptonite did what it was suppose to, it drained Kara’s powers, but Lena needed to find a way to keep it from hurting the kryptonian in the process. She had to be very careful when messing with the chemical make up. And of course she couldn’t use Kara herself as a test subject in case the altered kryptonite had an adverse affect. Alex had told her about Maxwell Lord’s attempt to make his own kryptonite. And as hot as Red-K Kara sounded, Lena had been told how devastating that incident had been not just for Kara, but for everyone around her as well. So instead Lena experimented using her girlfriend’s blood to observe reactions to the different forms of kryptonite she was creating. The closest she could get to success was what Lena called “gold kryptonite” which would drain Kara’s powers for really short periods of time. Too short actually, maybe two minutes tops. Which was most definitely not enough time, for what Lena had in mind. 

Ultimately, after nearly two months of failure, all three women had grown rather frustrated. Kara and Lena were, of course, much more  _ frustrated  _ and disappointed than Alex, but still. They weren’t going to give up, the solution would become clear eventually, but it appeared as though this problem wasn’t going be solved with science anytime soon.


	3. The Cellphone, The Keyboard, The Headboard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a particularly rowdy night out with the gang at the alien bar, Kara and Lena return to Lena’s penthouse, and they are both a little buzzed.

After a particularly rowdy night out with the gang at the alien bar, Kara and Lena returned to Lena’s penthouse, and they were both a _ little  _ buzzed. Okay, Lena was buzzed. She was a rather experienced drinker. But Kara was tipsy from just a few of the alien beverages. The blonde had been nibbling on Lena’s ear all the way up the elevator, and giggling every time Lena’s body reacted accordingly. 

Once inside the apartment, Lena wasted no time pressing Kara flush against the door and returning the favor. She pressed her lips to Kara’s pulse point, immediately drawing a low groan from her girlfriend. Lena smiled with her mouth on Kara’s neck.

“I shouldn’t have...t-teased you...in the elevator, huh?” Kara pants a bit breathlessly. Her head resting against the door and her eyes closed.

“No,” Lena says between kisses “you really shouldn’t have.” She brings her lips up to meet Kara’s hungrily, bringing her thigh up to press between Kara’s legs. The blonde moans against Lena’s mouth, and her hands wander slowly to Lena’s ass, pulling her closer. Lena tangles her fingers in Kara’s hair and moves backwards, dragging Kara with her without breaking their kiss.

The arm of the couch hits the back of Lena’s knees and they fall rather smoothly onto the couch, Kara carefully lowering herself onto the brunette. Lena finally breaks the kiss, breathing heavily. But Kara hasn’t had enough of her. She drags her soft lips slowly down Lena’s neck, kissing her skin tenderly. Lena shivers and tugs gently at Kara’s hair encouraging her lower. Kara complies, biting at Lena’s collarbone, then even lower at the tops of her breasts. Lena gasps at the touch of Kara’s teeth, and suddenly she can’t remember why they’re still wearing clothes. She pushes Kara away briefly, to sit up and pull her shirt over her head. Kara gapes open mouthed, breathing hard and clearly turned on.

“Lena,” she says it like a warning, but Lena just brings their mouths back together roughly, sliding her arms around Kara’s neck as she pulls her back down.  Her thigh is between Kara’s again, and the blonde is having a hard time concentrating. Lena kisses her way up Kara jaw and whispers in her ear.

“I want you, Kara.” The girl groans in frustration, kissing Lena hard in response. “Just try, darling…” Lena breathes, softly. Kara responds by working her way back down Lena’s chest, pressing hard kisses into Lena’s pale skin. Lena knows there will be marks tomorrow. Kara runs her fingertips up Lena’s bare sides, making her girlfriend shiver. She runs her thumbs over Lena’s covered nipples, as she kiss Lena’s collarbone, causing the other woman to moan. 

“Kara…” The blonde drags her hands up Lena’s arms and entwines their fingers over Lena’s head. She bites gently at one of Lena’s nipples through her bra, causing Lena to suddenly press her thigh harder against Kara. Kara gasps in surprise and squeezes Lena’s hands hard. Lena hisses in pain. Kara is immediately up and across the room, her face alarmed.

“Are you okay?” her voice trembles with fear, as she wrings her hands. Lena sits up, chest still heaving, and groans in pain as she flexes her hands. She shakes them out, trying to get the blood to flow again. Nothing is broken, but that definitely hurt. Alot. She’ll be bruised tomorrow. Lena looks up from her aching hands, to see the terrified look on Kara’s face.

“Oh, Kara…” she says gently. “I’m fine.” She reaches out for Kara who immediately shakes her head, guilt all over her face. 

“I hurt you.” Kara says, her hands balling into fists at her sides. Lena stands abruptly, and walks over to her guilt-ridden girlfriend. She takes Kara’s face in her hands and forces those blue eyes to look at her.

“I am okay. Do you hear me? I’m fine.” She is so desperate to make this okay. This is her fault, she shouldn’t have pushed. Kara is shaking her head again, eyes squeezed shut, holding back tears. “It’s okay.” Lena’s saying, pleading “I’m okay.” Kara steps away from her.

“It’s not okay! I hurt you, Lena!” She turns away and runs frustrated hands through her hair. Lena looks after her sadly, fighting the urge to wrap her up in her arms. Kara clearly wanted space, so instead Lena locates her shirt behind the couch and pulls it back on.

“Darling, we’ve both been drinking…” she says, going back to sit on the couch. “We got heated and sloppy, and you...slipped.” Kara sighs and comes over to sit next to her. Lena sighs in relief, and takes Kara’s hands in hers. “Kara, I’m totally fine.”

“This time.” Kara whispers, harshly. “You’re fine  _ this time _ , Lena.” Kara shakes her head “I can’t  _ slip _ with you, Lena. My cellphone, yes. My keyboard, sure. Even the headboard, okay. But never you.” She looks up at Lena then, her blue eyes shining with unshed tears. 

Lena doesn’t know what to say. As difficult has this is for her, she can’t really imagine how Kara must feel. She takes Kara in her arms, hugging her tightly. The blonde melts against her, resting her head on Lena’s chest.

“I love you, Kara. Everything’s gonna be fine.” She feels Kara nod against her.

“I love you too.”  Kara says, determination filling her voice. “And I’m gonna find a way to be with you.” Lena smiles to herself. She really likes the sound of that.


	4. Egg Yolks and Letting Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara remembers learning control when she first arrived on Earth  
> She asks for some much needed advice

When Kara first came to Earth, she was a terrified 13 year old girl who had just lost everything and everyone she’d ever known. And on top of it all, she now had superpowers. To say that she was a mess would have been an understatement. She was constantly breaking things with her strength or burning them with her heat vision. The Danvers’ house was a wreak. Entire doors were torn off their hinges, deep burn marks scarred the kitchen walls, and hundreds of broken glass cups. 

Clark did his best to help Kara learn control. He couldn’t be around all the time, but when he was much of their time together was spent training. Kara recalls a particularly tedious exercise where Clark had Alex throw eggs at Kara, and Kara was suppose to catch them without breaking them. Of course, teenage Alex found this hilarious, up until the moment Kara finally did manage to catch an egg in tact. A mischievous smile had spread across the younger girl’s face as she careful clutched the egg in her fist. Alex had backed up slowly her hands up in surrender.

“Now Kara, wait a second...this was Clark’s idea!” Kara hurdled the egg at her adoptive sister as she was talking and the egg landed with a satisfying splat in the middle of Alex’s chest. Kara doubled over in a fit of laughter, just as Alex had been doing every time Kara had stood hands dripping with yolk and egg shell. Even Clark had been unable to contain himself at the appalled look on the eldest Danvers’ face. He laugh until Alex stomped over and smashed an egg over his head. Then earth’s mightiest savior stood shocked as egg dripped down his face. This all ultimately led to an egg fight, of course. The three of them returned to the Danvers’ house later that afternoon, covered in egg guts and shells. Much to the dismay of Jeremiah and Eliza. It was disgusting yet effective lesson. Kara never broke another egg again. Well, not without meaning to. 

Now, looking back on that day, it seemed that Kara had come such a long way. She was Supergirl, dammit. She had complete control over her powers and had for years now. Sure, there was the occasional broken phone at Catco when someone was being particularly unpleasant. And there was that one incident with the DEO computer. But for the most part, Kara had herself under control. Then there was Lena Luthor. The woman drove Kara wild. She had never wanted someone the way she wanted Lena. She’d had lovers in the past, but it had never been this intense, never been this serious. And she wanted to have everything with Lena. But when they were together, when they were getting intimate Kara just turned into that little girl again. Her hands trembled, her concentration faltered, and her muscles flexed. Suddenly, Lena’s headboard is in two. And Kara is mortified and terrified and terribly frustrated in more ways than one. After the most recent incident, when she had inevitably hurt Lena, Kara decided maybe it was time to take drastic action. She needed to ask the guy who taught her how to hold an egg, how to fuck her girlfriend.

 

Kara was sitting on her couch, staring nervously down at her phone, trying to work up the nerve to ask her cousin about sex. Lena was out at a business dinner. Alex and Maggie had left a little while ago after having pizza. Now was the time. She needs to do it before Lena came home. Her thumb hovers over his name in her contact list. The contact photo was his profile picture. A close up of him and Lois together, making silly faces, his arm draped around her shoulder, pulling her in close for the selfie. Kara takes a deep shaky breath and hits the call button. She closes her eyes and brings the phone up to her ear, growing more anxious each time it rings.  _ Maybe he’s busy. Maybe there is a Superman emergency and he’s saving lives. Maybe he’s working or having dinner. It’s late, maybe he’s asleep.  _ She rambles on in her head, thinking of hanging up.  _ Or maybe he’s having sex with the woman he loves. _ A small voice whispers. 

“Kara?” Clark answers, worry in his voice. Kara squeaks in surprise, both because he answered and the thought she had let creep in. “Is everything okay?” Her cousin asks.

“Yep, yes. Everything’s fine. Sorry.” Kara quickly reassures him. 

“You’re sure?” He asks, unconvinced. “You sound sort of strange.” Kara takes a deep breath and tries to calm herself. It was silly for her to be this nervous. They were both adults. It should be a perfectly normal thing for them to discuss.

“I am a little strange.” She tells him chuckling. “But I’m fine, I promise. I just feel kinda silly.” She can hear him relax back into his seat through the phone, and there’s a smile in his voice.

“You are kinda silly, Kara. What’s up?” This makes her smile and relax a bit.  _ Alright, here we go. _

“I um just want to talk to you, about...um something.” Kara mumbles.  _ Just say it, Zor-El, come on.  _

“Oookay. Shoot.” Clark says clearly confused by her hesitation. They had always been able to talk.

“Are you- Is Lois there?” Kara asks to stall. 

“Yeah, she’s in the other room, working. Did you want to talk to her?”

“No!” Kara says a bit too quickly. She bites her lip and facepalms herself.  _ Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. _

“Kara, what’s going on?” Clark sounds concerned again, and who can blame him, she sounds like a maniac. Kara takes another deep breath.

“I just wanted to talk to you about something, and it’s a little embarrassing, so I’m nervous.” Clark laughs lightly.

“Kara, you know, you can ask me anything. I’m always here for you. Out with it.” Kara can imagine the smile on his face, completely unsuspecting. She stands up and starts to pace.

“Okay, well, you know, I’ve been seeing Lena…” Of course, he knows. Kara had spent days agonizing over having that conversation with him too. Clark had been very surprised, to say the least. Not by Kara’s bisexuality, but by her choice of partner. He wasn't angry exactly, just worried. That was kind of Clark’s natural state of being: worried. But he trusted Kara, and if Kara trusted Lena, he was willing to look past her last name. Or at least, that’s what he had told Kara. She had no way of knowing how Superman really felt about a Luthor and a Super dating.

“Of course, Kara, it’s been what? About four months now?”

“Five actually. Five months, yeah.”  _ Five long months without sex.  _ She wants to blurt, but she bites her cheek to control herself.

“Right, right. And it’s going well?” He's searching, trying to understand what they were talking about. Or rather what they were trying to talk about.

“It is. She makes me really happy." Kara hesitates "I-I love her, Kal.” Kara’s unsure where the confession came from, that’s not exactly what she called to tell him, but there it was. She loved Lena Luthor. It was something they had only admitted (even to each other) a few times.

“I’m glad, Kara. I really am. You deserve to be happy.” Clark tells her. She can hear the sincerity in his voice. She releases a breath, she didn’t realize she was holding.

“Kal?”

“Yeah?”

“You and Lois have sex, right?” Kara hears some commotion on his end of the line. He must have dropped the phone. Kara bites her lip anxiously, as she listens to him scramble to pick the phone back up. His voice has risen an octave when he finally speaks again.

“Um...what? What’d you say?” Kara rolls her eyes.  _ I have to say it again? I barely got it out the first time. _

“Sex, Clark! You and Lois, do you have sex?” She’s lost her patience now, with herself and her cousin.  _ They were adults! They were Supers! They stepped into burning buildings, caught bullets with their bare hands, and shot fire from their eyes! They could have this goddamn conversation.  _ She hears Clark stand up and begin to pace.

“Kara, I…” He’s obviously uncomfortable.

“Look, I know, this is...awkward” she laughs trying to lighten the mood “to say the least. But I- Well, I don’t have anyone else to ask, obviously. So I’m...I’m asking you.” He’s quiet for a second.

“No, right. Um, of course, you can...Of course, we can talk about...um this. I just...You surprised me a little.” It’s his turn to ramble now.  Kara laughs again.  _ This must be how I sound to other people. _

“Well, there was really no good way for me to lead up to it.” Clark laughs, and she’s so grateful for the sound. She sits down on the couch again, thinking maybe the worse part is over.

“I um didn’t realize that this was...a problem you had been having.” Clark says awkwardly. Kara nods, even though he’s not there to see it.

“Yeah...well...it is.” She says shyly, suddenly self-conscious.  _ Was it just her then? Was she the only Kryptonian that couldn’t control herself?  _ She knew Mon-El had sex. She wished she didn’t know Mon-El had sex. But he wasn't subtle about it.  She had thought of having this very awkward conversation with him, but ultimately she decided asking the guy who had a crush on you for sex advice was cruel. Besides he was nowhere near as strong as she and Kal-El. Maybe it wasn't even difficult for him.

“To answer your original question, um yes. Lois and I...do.” Clark has lowered his voice, apparently afraid Lois might overhear. 

“Okay,” Kara prompts him “...um how?” Clark laughs nervously, still pacing.

“Kara…” Kara shakes her head, cursing her own choice of words. She stands up again.

“Alright! Alright. What I mean is-”

“I know what you mean.” He says laughing again. Kara sighs in frustration, running her hand through her hair.

“I’m just having some trouble...controlling my strength. And maybe my heat vision, a bit too. It’s just when Lena and I are... _ together _ . I get distracted. I find it impossible to concentrate.”

“I understand.” Clark says. Kara takes a deep breath and quietly voices her fears.

“Do you?” She whispers. “Is it just me or did you have trouble...Am I doing something wrong?” She fears his answer would be yes. That she was somehow the only one struggling.  _ Maybe, because Clark was raised here on earth, control came more naturally to him. Maybe he couldn’t help her. Maybe she’d never get to be physical with Lena.  _

“No, Kara, no.” His voice is incredibly gentle. Kara hears him sit back down and sigh. “I guess, we’re really doing this, huh?” Clark laughs, and Kara finds herself smiling despite the situation. “Okay," he continues "so you asked me...how. Well, the answer is...very  _ carefully _ .” Kara feels her shoulders slump in disappointment. 

_ Be careful? That’s all he’s got for her? Like she wasn’t already being as careful as she could.  _

Kara doesn’t say anything, and Clark goes on. “At least, that’s how it was at first. I struggled with this a lot too, Kara, when I was younger. And I know that this is probably not what you want to hear, but...just like anything else...practice makes perfect.” Kara’s brow furrows in confusion.

“Wait, you don’t mean...You’re not saying I should…”  _ Was he saying she should risk hurting Lena in order to practice? She couldn’t, no, she wouldn’t take that chance. _

“Kara, I know, it sounds a little...risky.”

“Crazy.” Kara says at the same time. “Kal, you don’t understand, I…” she hesitates, shame heating up her cheeks. “The other night, I...we tried and I lost control. I hurt her, Kal. Not badly, but I did.” Clark is quiet for a long moment, thinking.

“I do understand, Kara.” He finally tells her. “I found that the biggest part of my problem wasn’t my...arousal, it was my nerves.“ 

“What do you mean?” She asks confused. Clark sighs and says

“I mean, that I was so nervous, so afraid of hurting Lois that that's exactly what would happen. It’s an anxiety problem. You aren’t losing control because you’re so...turned on, you’re losing control because you’re afraid to. At least...that’s how it was for me.” Kara lets his theory sink it. He was right. She was always so scared of hurting Lena that it made her tense, in a situation where she should be letting go. 

“So you’re saying I should just…” 

“I’m saying...be careful, maybe...watch where you put your hands. But just try, Kara. Just try to enjoy being there with her.” Kara blushes at his words, and bites her lip at the thought.

“Clark, who are you talking to?” Kara hears Lois’s voice in the background. Clark moves his mouth away from the phone.

“It’s Kara.” he says. Lois’s voice is closer now.

“Oh, hi, Kara!” Lois shouts, excitedly. Kara smiles.

“Hi, Lois.”

“What are you two talking about?” Lois asks, suspicious.

“Nothing!” Clark and Kara say at the same time. 

“I’ll talk to you later, Clark. Thank you...for this.” Kara says, quietly. “Sorry, it was so awkward.” Clark laughs a little.

“That’s okay, Kara. I meant, what I said, you can talk to be about anything. We’re…”

“Stronger together.” Kara finishes his thought.

“Yes, exactly. Good luck with Lena.” Kara blushes and laughs.

“Thanks.”

“But if it goes well...I’d rather not hear about it.” Clark concludes, laughing.

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to check out I Don't Want to Hurt You: Smut by Mmjohns for the fifth & final chapter of this fic. Warning, that work is rated Explicit for sexual content (obviously)
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10223237


End file.
